Small Talks and Country Walks
by l3th4rgic
Summary: At last, Caroline has agreed to travel the world with Klaus. Who will change by the end of their adventure? Klaroline/Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters!**

Of all the mistakes she had made, Caroline Forbes regretted this one the most. She gazed outside of the airplane window to her left to admire the vast ocean and sunset before her. Perhaps this wouldn't be too bad. Still, Caroline couldn't help but feel a little guilty for agreeing to travel the world with the one and only, Klaus.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said in his velvety voice as he sat next to her. Caroline turned around. There he was, blonde hair and beard glistening in the sunlight. She turned back to the window and gave one nod. "Why are you so quiet, love? You weren't like this when we were leaving Mystic Falls."

Caroline looked down at her wrist where her bracelet from Tyler sparkled. She gave a sigh and whispered, "It just seemed like a good idea back then."

Klaus followed the direction of her eyes and pursed his lips angrily. "And why is that?"

"I'm not really sure. I guess I just wanted to forget about... _him_."

Klaus gave a small sigh. "You know, if you want me to compel you-"

"Are you really suggesting that?" she snapped as she turned to face him. "Maybe I wanted to forget him at the times when I was hurting, but what Tyler and I have is special."

"Have?" he lifted an eyebrow.

Caroline now faced the empty seat before her. "Well... had. But our memories, they were great. That's something I don't want to forget." After letting one tear escape from her eye, she felt his surprisingly warm hand rest on hers.

"Caroline," she could feel more tears escaping now. "You don't know how much I envy that. You don't know how much I wish you could feel that way for me." And with that, he stood up and left to God knows where else on his private jet.

The absence of his hand on hers was almost unbearable for a quick second, but in the end, when Caroline felt a longing for Klaus, she would always remind herself of the horrible things he had done. As she gazed at the sunset once again, a little light bulb flickered within her mind. Say she would spend these next few weeks with Klaus without arguing or thinking of his past actions, could this make him change or develop just a little hint of humanity? But this was Klaus she was dealing with. Still, she couldn't help but feel a small sense of hope for him.

On the other side of the jet, Klaus sat, resting his chin on his fist and glaring at nothing but his lap. How did he let himself become so infatuated with a stubborn and controlling but beautiful and caring girl? Perhaps it was because she reminded him of himself. Caroline, the girl next door, was everything a small town girl was, including a longing to travel, and that was exactly what he could give her. A similar idea popped into his head as well. In the next few weeks, he could show Caroline how caring HE could be, how he could give her better memories than Tyler. Klaus smiled in spite of himself. _You old fool_, he thought.

* * *

I hope you guys like the way this is starting out :) Don't worry, it get's more exciting ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus stood before Caroline, admiring how beautiful she looked in her sleep. Her small chest slowly moved up and down while her head was slightly tilted. He smiled and stroked her fair face. To this, Caroline woke up immediately and was startled. Klaus was taken aback at her sudden movement and chuckled.

"What?" she snapped, a little embarrassed.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're about to arrive," Klaus grinned.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks." Caroline looked outside the window. "Wow," she gasped.

Klaus shook his leg, hesitating to sit next to her after their little spat earlier. As Caroline's faced almost seemed plastered to the window, he couldn't help but take the seat. "I told you, you'd love Italy."

Caroline couldn't stop staring at the beautiful, ancient buildings of Venice that grew larger as the jet got closer to land. She turned quickly in her seat and grasped Klaus's hands tightly. "What are we going to do first?" she asked. Klaus wasn't used to this child-like Caroline, but he found it exciting and was happy he got to see this side of her. Moreover, he was elated that he was the reason behind her excitement.

"Ah, well, we have to get settled into our hotel first, love, but how about we grab a bite before we have some fun?" Klaus smiled his dimpled smile and held her hands gently in his. He wasn't used to the feeling of Caroline's soft skin, and he felt as if he never would be. He loved its smooth, soft surface.

"Okay. Wait, bite as in...?" She knitted her eyebrows. Surely, Klaus knew she only drank from blood bags and not humans.

"Restaurant food, love. I knew you don't drink from the vein, so I came prepared." He gave a small smirk.

"What do you mean?"

Klaus stood up and took out a small suitcase from the suitcase compartment and opened it. It had at least 50 blood bags.

"Wow, Klaus, thank you. I didn't know you knew. Can I have one right now?"

"Of course! In fact," he dug through the suitcase until he pulled out a particularly smaller bag. "I got you a few of these." He handed the bag to her.

Caroline read the label. "O negative? I've never had O negative before." She looked up at him. "You spoil me, you know that?" She smiled and took off the cap from the bag and gave it a whiff. Her mouth watered and veins dried as they did when she was thirsty.

"Well you deserve the best. It's from a donor I know in England." Klaus watched her intently. Her vampiric eyes and fangs came into view as she took her first sip of O negative. He couldn't help but gaze at her drink. She was beautiful to him despite her inner monster's appearance. As she drank halfway through the bag, he had a quick fantasy of draining an Italian woman with his Caroline.

Caroline gasped. "That was amazing!" Her eyes turned back to their usual steel-blue color and she licked the remains of blood from her shell-pink lips. Klaus smiled and disposed of the bag.

"Buckle up, we're landing in a minute." They fastened their seatbelts and were quiet until the plane successfully landed. In what seemed like no time, Klaus and Caroline were now in their cab on their way to their hotel.

Once again, Caroline was fascinated by the buildings and culture of the streets of Venice. She gasped and gazed at practically everything. Klaus watched her. He studied the way her eyes lit up when she was excited, how the corners of her lips lifted when she concentrated on something, how she held her breath when she saw something beautiful. Perfection.

A few minutes later, they arrived at their hotel and were settled in the penthouse suite in no time. _This must be costing him a fortune_, Caroline thought. She felt bad as she admired the luxury surrounding her, but all emotions except awe were abandoned once she saw the view from her bedroom. The whole city seemed like a painting from the balcony she stood on. The fresh air and the sound of the beach dominated her sense. Mystic Falls was nothing compared to this.

"I see you've taken in the view," Klaus said from the doorway.

"This is unbelievable," she whispered. Klaus was now standing next to her, glancing at the view as if he'd seen it a thousand times.

"So is this." He laid his hand on hers again and waited for her reaction. Caroline looked down at their hands and slowly looked up at him. She smiled softly and pulled away.

"So where will we be eating?" she asked, trying to change the subject, but Klaus wouldn't allow it.

"Caroline, you must now this is a miracle to me," he said somewhat frustrated.

"What is?"

"The fact that you agreed to come with me. All I've ever wanted, from the moment I knew who you were, was to show you the world, to show you what you've been missing. After all those times you've denied me, I thought about giving up, but I couldn't possibly give up on you." Klaus wasn't used to opening up, so it was a bit difficult for him to look her in the eyes. After a small moment of silence, he grew the courage to look at her.

She had been gazing at him. _Why can't you be this open and sweet all the time?_ she thought. "Klaus, I appreciate this. I appreciate how you've given me the chance of getting away from all the craziness in Mystic Falls, I really do."

Klaus smiled and turned to the city. "Caroline, I want you to know something, something I haven't told anyone."

"And what would that be?"

"I'm not really sure how to say this,"

_Oh my._

"I've never really said this to anyone."

_If he says what I think he'll say, it means he has feelings, therefore, humanity?_

Klaus pursed his lips hesitatingly then swallowed hard. "Caroline, I've never fancied someone so much in my entire life, and I need you to tell me how you really feel about me."

"Why?"

"Well, a long time ago, I would have answered that by saying 'so I wouldn't be wasting my time', but now, I need to know because I've already lost my brother and sister's... _love_. I just want to be sure I haven't lost yours."

"And how are you sure you've ever had mine?"

Klaus turned slowly to her. He could feel his cheeks burning. "Because you wouldn't be here if you didn't." Caroline gulped. He had a point. "Now please, honestly tell me how you feel."

She gulped again and felt uncomfortable. She had never really opened up to Klaus for fear he'd use her feelings against her, but he, of all people, was capable of love. After a few minutes of silence, Caroline said, "I'd be lying if I said I _didn't_ fancy you."

Those words were like music to his ears. Klaus felt his werewolf heart give a pang he had never felt before. He turned to face Caroline. She stared back at him and gave a smile he'd never seen before. It was indescribable. It was almost as if he felt acceptance from her. He felt himself getting closer to her face, eyelids closing, lips pursing...

"Klaus."

As Caroline realized what he was about to do, her mind snapped immediately to him. Tyler. She missed him so much, but that was what she was here for, right? She doubted Klaus would ever give him his freedom so she felt like she had to get over him now or never. Still, that was the problem: _Klaus_ would _never_ give Tyler his freedom.

"Caroline, for once, don't think of him." Klaus still moved closer. Now, their lips were only inches apart.

"I love _him."_

It was as if Caroline had gotten him and thrown him off the balcony. Klaus stopped in his tracks and realized that it would _always be Tyler_. If she were any other person, Klaus would have just ripped her heart out and thrown it carelessly down to the people of Venice, but he loved her and he knew it. Instead, he straightened up, swallowed the strange lump in his throat and said, "Let's go grab that bite."

* * *

I'm really liking were I'm going with this story. I hope you guys do, too ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: sorry I took so long to update, I've been so busy with finals. I appreciate the great feedback!**

* * *

Caroline felt as if her stomach was going to explode. She had never eaten so much in her entire life, but she just couldn't have enough of one Italian dish. The whole night after her talk with Klaus on the balcony made up for the awkwardness that was beginning to brew. The night was full of fine dining, dancing, and sightseeing. It was the first time she had ever seen Klaus act so... human.

Nonetheless, Caroline couldn't stop thinking about the almost kiss that happened earlier. A part of her felt that she was right to have denied Klaus, another, didn't exactly agree. She knew Klaus was too stubborn to give Tyler his freedom, so what was the point in keeping hope? Back in Mystic Falls, she spent almost every night alone in bed, crying until she fell sleep. She was tired of being alone, but she stubbornly refused that she did not want to wait for Tyler anymore.

As she and Klaus walked back to their hotel from a nightclub, she couldn't help but look over at him and imagine what life would be like with him. Obviously, like this; amazing dinners and nightlife, but how would it be besides that? Would her kiss her with passion like Tyler? Would he comfort her in her times of need? Would he be able to love and cherish every side of her? She thought to herself that she could never find out until she tried. Now just wasn't the right time.

"Klaus?" she asked as she paused at a street lamp.

Klaus stopped, puzzled. "Yes, love?"

"About what I said earlier, on the balcony..."

"Don't worry about it, love. I understand. Come, let's not argue and spoil the rest of the night." He beckoned for her arm, but she refused.

"No, I just wanted to say... I love Tyler and he became a part of me that will never come back,"

_Yes, you've made that quite clear, love_, he thought smugly.

"But I just wanted to say that I don't want to wait for him anymore. I mean, what's the point of waiting if he's never coming back, thanks to you." Caroline felt herself getting tense. This wasn't going as she expected.

Klaus was taken by surprise by her sudden accusation. "Excuse me? Let's not forget that your boyfriend tried to kill me. I was simply getting revenge and like I've said before, love, I'm not exactly scrounging the world for him." He spoke in a controlled but annoyed tone.

Caroline pursed her lips. She knew he was right and he wasn't trying to kill Tyler for her sake. "I'm not really sure why, but... I feel bad for wanting to get over him." She crossed her arms and began walking back to the hotel.

Klaus watched her walk for a while, wondering if there was the slightest chance he could have a go with Caroline, but he knew she was still hurting and he couldn't intervene immediately. It was obvious he'd have to give her some time, but that time was almost torture, for he finally got some time to spend with her, alone. Klaus exhaled sharply and followed the blonde silhouette before him.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey guys! So, I wrote this chapter after taking my History exam annnnnd I hope it's not boring. I hope you guys love it as much as I do :)**

* * *

The past few days in Italy were quick and exciting. Caroline had a wonderful time sightseeing, trying new cuisines, and experiencing the culture in the country. Klaus, who had already done these things for centuries, just had a wonderful time exposing Caroline to them. He smiled when she smiled, he laughed when she laughed, and he felt as though he was experiencing everything all over again with her. Caroline. She made it all... so new.

Klaus smiled as he zipped his neatly packed suitcase. He had remembered that he drew a new drawing for Caroline, but decided to draw a new one in each country, saving them until it was time to return to Mystic Falls.

"Are you ready, love?" he asked loudly from his bedroom.

"Yup, I just can't find my damn... ah, here it is!" Caroline responded from the living room as she put on her sun hat. Klaus leaned on the doorway of his bedroom.

"Lovely." Caroline blushed and picked up her three suitcases. Klaus had complimented her on everything she did the past few days, and she, slightly uncomfortable with his flattery, would just smile and not acknowledge what had been said. "Here, I'll help you with those," Klaus said as he gently took the suitcases from her."

After a few frustrating minutes, a taxi ride, and a long wait in line for unnecessary cappuccinos, the two were finally on Klaus' private jet and were on their way to Germany.

"Are you excited?" Klaus asked as Caroline was once again glued to her window, silently saying good-bye to the ancient country.

"For Germany? Very." She smiled and finished the rest of her cappuccino.

"You'll like Germany. The food, the beer, and we'll be right on time for the annual October Fest."

Caroline had always heard about how great Germany was, but there were a lot of other things that interested her about the country. "Sounds great. I wanted to ask you something, though."

She faced Klaus, who was sitting in front of her. "'By all means."

"Did you ever visit Germany during the second World War?"

Klaus sat back in his seat and sighed. "Yes, I did actually."

Caroline had always been fascinated about World War II and she had always wondered what Klaus had done at the time. "What did you do there?"

He smiled at her interest. "Well, it's a long story."

She raised her eyebrows as if to say, "Tell me, then."

Klaus looked down at his hands and fiddled with his watch. He was an old man with many memories, but none as worse than that time.

* * *

_It was 1945 and the Buchenwald concentration camp was getting busier than ever. More and more women were being brought in by the day. Klaus watched the many prisoners stand in line to receive their number. He held his hands behind his back as he walked up and down the line, making sure no one was trying to escape. It was then that he noticed a girl no older than 19. She rubbed her arms desperately for warmth and stared down at her bare feet. He assumed she felt him staring at her, for she looked up with a puzzled look._

_Klaus continued to take in her figure. The young woman seemed healthier than the rest, she wasn't too scrawny, but it was obvious she'd been starving. Her blonde hair stuck out in every direction from being cut so shortly. She had marvelous features, from full, shell-pink lips, to stunning, crystal-blue eyes. She eyed Klaus with disgust and turned back down to her feet._

_"Sergeant Mikaelson!" yelled a voice from the front of the made his way up and saluted his fellow officer._

_"We're all done here. You may take them to receive their uniforms." said the officer in German._

_Klaus did as he was told. He led the women to a hut stocked full of uniforms. They each undressed before him, revealing their horrid scars they'd received from beatings. Klaus forced himself not to cringe or even vomit from the ungodly sight. Yes, he was a merciless man at times, but he at least had humanity and sense._

_As the women finished dressing, Klaus quickly checked outside the hut for any other soldiers. This was just a precaution despite having already compelled all the soldiers and officials to stay away from this hut. Here, Klaus showed his true kindness and charm to the prisoners._

_"I wish to tell you all something. It will be brief and I expect that no one speaks a single word of it." He held his hands behind his back and eyed the girl he'd noticed before. She now stared him with a look of confusion and interest. "I will do my best to keep every person here alive." He repeated the same thing in German, Polish, Italian, and Russian, all the languages among the variety of prisoners had never met a soldier quite like Klaus, so they kept their word that they wouldn't speak about what he told them._

_Weeks went by and Klaus had been successful in gathering documents from the Nazis about the camp, it's prisoners, and artillery. Of course, he had thought of compelling the Nazi officials to simply hand over the documents, but that would seem too suspicious, and he thought some of them were bound to know about the supernatural world. So, he did it the hard way as any devoted, British spy would have. He smiled in spite of himself as he secretly tucked all the documents he'd gathered in a secret safe in his cabin._

_Suddenly, he heard many angry shouts from outside. He quickly went out to see what the commotion was about. German soldiers were gathering the prisoners, forcing them to gather in a line. Klaus ran to his nearest comrade, Wilhelm Meier, who was also a British spy._

_"Meier, are they liberating the camp?" Klaus asked quietly._

_"Yes, I'm afraid so. The American troops are close. Perhaps it's time to have a taste of that Nazi blood. Reckon it's filthy?" he asked as his eyes emerged into their vampiric state._

_Klaus smiled at his student. "No, not yet. Just go compel them not to kill any of the prisoners. Where will we be taking them?"_

_In that moment, all hell broke loose. Guards began killing and beating the prisoners brutally as they frantically tried to leave the camp. The strong prisoners were beginning to resist the soldiers and some emerged from their huts with firearms. There was shooting here and there and then came the airplanes from the American troops. Klaus and Wilhelm gathered as many of the documents from the safe and threw them into a nearby automobile._

_"Shit, what about the inmates?" asked Wilhelm._

_Klaus thought quickly and yelled over the sounds of gunshots, "Round up as many as you can, get them somewhere safe!_

_"I'll need all the help I can get, my dear friend!" _

_"Then compel the soldiers to help!" The two ran back to the camp. Klaus hauled as many of the prisoners into solid shelter while Wilhelm compelled a few soldiers to help and did the same._

_After what seemed like hours, the bombs had stopped dropping and the resisting prisoners stopped shooting, but the American and British troops were getting closer by the second. Klaus and Wilhelm swore to the prisoners they'd be safe in the large, brick hut. Then they gathered the soldiers that helped and had them shoot themselves in the head._

_"I didn't like any of them anyway," Wilhelm smiled as he kicked one of the corpses of a soldier."D'you think the troops know we're here?"_

_"No. Otherwise, they wouldn't have bombed us. We'll surrender, though." Klaus stood outside of the hut, scanning the camp for any injured prisoners. It was then that he heard it, the painful moans of a the young woman he found mesmerizing. He ran to her in blinding speed. She lied on the ground, covered in mud and blood. He observed her injuries; a gunshot to the stomach. She held onto her bleeding wound desperately. She opened her mouth slowly._

_"You are a good soldier," she said in a heavy, Polish accent._

_Klaus gave her a weak smile, preparing his wrist for her to drink and heal. "What is your name?"_

_"Adela Kloc." she smiled weakly as her eyes began to close._

_Klaus quickly bit his wrist and held it up to her lips. "Drink. You'll heal."_

_Adela opened her eyes with much effort and looked at his wound, then returned her gaze back to Klaus. "_Wampir,"_ she whispered as she allowed her heart to go into its peaceful sleep._

* * *

Caroline stared at him with her mouth slightly open. "You... you helped them?"

Klaus nodded softly, remembering how that word crept from the young woman's mouth and forever haunted him.

Caroline said no more as she realized this was an uncomfortable subject for Klaus. They soon arrived in Munich and would spend a few days enjoying the festival and culture of Germany. All the while, Caroline couldn't stop thinking that Klaus, of all people, had a moment of sincere humanity. Somehow, she felt a stronger admiration toward him.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I hope you guys are ready for this chapter, because it's my favorite one so far ;)**

Caroline lied in her bed, twirling locks of her golden hair with her fingers. She gazed at the beautiful view of Munich from her bedroom, remembering how the past few days had gone.

She and Klaus started their vacation in Germany by attending the annual Oktoberfest. Much of it was a haze after drinking countless mugs of delicious beer, but she could remember all the amazing meats she ate and the non-stop laughing with Klaus. She remembered him teaching her a few sayings in German so she could speak to the locals, who smiled at her quick learning skills. The two rode on rollercoasters until Caroline felt as though she was going to puke any second. Consequently, they went to the hotel they were staying in early and ended the night by watching a romantic film.

She closed her eyes, almost wishing that she could go back to that night.

* * *

_The film was over and Caroline reached over to the coffee table to grab a tissue for her teary eyes._

_Klaus laughed. "Are you crying, love?"_

_She wiped her eyes and scoffed. "It was so sad and beautiful!"_

_"But you said you've seen it over three times," he said as he ejected _The Painted Veil_ from the DVD player and placed it back in its case._

_"It gets me every time," she admitted. "Tell me it didn't get to you."_

_Klaus smiled and crossed his arms. "It was alright."_

_Caroline sprang from the couch and walked over to him, standing by the television. "I heard you gasp at the end, Mister Mikaelson. You were moved," she taunted._

_He looked down at the young vampire and took in the sight of her grinning up at him. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, I was surprised."_

_"Yes! I knew it, you're a sucker for romances!" She ran to the radio on the opposite side of the living room, switched it to some dance music, and ran back to Klaus in blinding speed. "Would you like to make our own romance?" she asked as she grabbed his forearms._

_Klaus was taken completely aback. Caroline had never said anything like that to him before. He blamed all the alcohol in her system. Still, he wished she'd been sober and would say that. In the moment, she was pleading for him to dance with her to The Black Key's "Gold on the Ceiling" At first, he hesitated, insisting he didn't dance, but seeing her so happy made him give in._

_They danced for a while, letting their bodies do the talking. He twirled and spun her as their hips swayed to the music. They soon were dancing drunkenly around the entire living room, jumping from the coffee table to the sofa._

_As their bodies gave in to exhaustion, the two plopped onto the couch like rag dolls. A slow song came on, one Caroline realized she and Tyler had danced to. She sighed and cuddled into Klaus' open arm, trying to forget about Tyler. Klaus was surprised once more as she did this, but decided to let the moment be._

_"Klaus?"_

_"Yes, love?"_

_"What did you expect to happen when I agreed to come with you?"_

_Klaus sat up straight, debating whether to wrap his arm around her or not. "Well," he sighed, "In all honesty, I pictured it just like this."_

_"What? Me cuddling next to you?" She giggled drunkenly._

_"Um... well, not really. I expected us to have a lot of fun, which is what we've had, but I thought all the while, you'd stay angry with me." He cautiously toyed with one of her curls._

_"Why would you think I'd be angry?"_

_"Do I really have to say it?"_

_Caroline's eyes casted down at his legs, both of which were shaking nervously. "I'm not angry with you Klaus. Not anymore."_

_He bit his lip. "Why not?"_

_"Because I've realized that you, of all people, can do good. You helped those poor people during the Holocaust. I never thought that of you."_

_Klaus sighed quietly. That's what bothered him; no one would think the big, bad hybrid was capable of good. "Well, I'm glad you've realized that."_

_She smiled and moved closer to him, resting her head on his chest. She concentrated on his breathing and heartbeat. They sat their for about half an hour, but Klaus wished it had been eternity. If this was the most he was ever going to get from Caroline, he'd want it to be like this forever._

_Then, Caroline had a realization. She grabbed his left hand and placed it on her chest. "Do you feel that?" she asked._

_Klaus looked down at her, confused. "What?"_

_"Our hearts are beating at the same time." The two stayed quiet, listening to their hearts beat in sync. Soon, Caroline fell into a deep sleep to the sound of their little lullaby._

_Klaus carefully carried her to her room and tucked her in the bed. Her wild, golden curls framed her porcelain face. She breathed slowly while smiling softly in her sleep. In that moment, Klaus swore he'd never seen something so beautiful in his thousand years. _

_"Good night, love." He leaned down to peck her on her forehead, but decided to let his lips linger on her smooth skin. That was when he felt it; her hand reached up to the back of his neck and pulled him down to let their lips meet. She kissed him slowly, allowing herself to feel his unbelievably soft lips. Klaus raised his eyebrows in surprise, but let the moment continue like before. She pulled away from him and smiled as he groaned for more. _

_"Good night, Klaus," she said in a mere whisper._

**Uh oh, did Caroline only do that because she was drunk, or because she truly wanted Klaus? DUN DUN DUUUUUN**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in so long! But, have no fear, chapter six is here ;) Thanks to everyone for the reviews and the great feedback I'm receiving!**

* * *

Klaus paced in his bedroom before the city of Munich. He stroked his lips, remembering how soft and sweet Caroline's were. He mentally questioned if that had really just happened. As he continued to excitedly pace, he could hear the rustle of blankets in the next bedroom. He'd been hearing how much Caroline had moved. She was restless. If only he could hear her thoughts...

As she kept tossing and turning in her bed, Klaus decided to check on her. He walked over to her bedroom and hesitated whether he should open her door or not. Before he could knock, the door knob began to move. Caroline opened it.

"I hope you were going to knock," she whispered. There was a hint of seduction, but offense in her voice.

Klaus could feel blood rushing to his cheeks. "Of course, love. You know me, the gentleman," he said quickly.

"Surely one who proclaims themselves a gentleman isn't really one at all?" she said slowly, hugging the door frame.

He gulped and let his eyes quickly linger at her moon-lit body in shorts and a tank top. "You've known me long enough to know that is what I am."

_Cocky bastard,_ she thought. "How may I help you, Mister Mikaelson?"

"Well, I couldn't help but check on you. You... sounded restless."

"You were listening in on me?" She raised her eyebrows, eyes as wide as a curious puppy.

"Well, the city is loud. I tried to ignore it." He could hear his voice going husky as he moved closer to her.

She smiled mischievously and placed a hand on his chest. "I'm very restless, Klaus."

"May I ask why?" The hairs on his chest raised from her touch, despite being covered by his t-shirt.

"I'm drunk. And bored." She held on to the 'd' in bored with her tongue.

Klaus smiled. There had to be no less than a foot of space between him and Caroline. He could have grabbed her, kiss her, anything he wanted to do with her, but almost ever bit of him told him not to. She was intoxicated, he wasn't, and Klaus wasn't the type of man to take advantage of a drunk girl whilst sober. He gently moved her hand away from him and sighed.

"Caroline, go back to bed. We'll have fun tomorrow."

"But I wanna have fun now," she purred.

He gulped at the dryness in his throat. "I mean it. Go to sleep."

"Isn't this what you've always wanted Klaus?" She now placed both hands on his chest, slowly dragging them down to his abdomen.

He was now breathing heavily, letting his eyes droop slightly. "No."

"You don't want... me?" Her voice was full of lust.

He gulped harder and shook his head. "Not now. Not like this."

It took a moment for Caroline to realize what he meant. She let her hands fall from him and dangle at her sides like a rag doll. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize... I mean... Klaus, please don't think less of me," she babbled as she snapped out of her drunken haze.

Klaus shook his head. "It's fine. I understand."

She clasped a hand to her mouth and looked anywhere but his face. "I'm sorry."

"Go to sleep, love. I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and began to close the door, giving him another apologetic look.

"And Caroline?"

"Yes?"

Klaus half-smiled, flashing a dimple at her. "I would never think less of you."

She smiled, holding back tears of embarrassment and closed the door.

Klaus stood in front of her room for a moment, his lust raging at what he had done. _It was for the best_, he told himself. Sighing, he went to the kitchen to grab a blood bag from the fridge. He emptied one and decided to have another. He sat at the kitchen counter, replaying the scene over and over in his head. After finishing his second blood bag, he went back to his bedroom and lied down. The view of the city was enough to distract him until he fell asleep.

* * *

Caroline woke up to a pounding in her head. She raised sloppily from her bed and stumbled over to the bathroom connected to the walk-in closet. After one look in the mirror, she was horrified. Her hair looked like a pile of straw, her makeup was smeared horribly like a hooker's, and her clothes was ruffled to the point her lingerie was showing. She couldn't help but wonder if Klaus had seen her like this.

_Klaus?!_ She began pacing the bathroom, trying to remember what had happened the night before. She felt like a complete idiot as she remembered pulling him into a drunken kiss. _I kissed _Klaus, she thought. She forced herself to be disgusted, but then realized that it made no difference. She remembered the taste and feeling of his lips. She remembered how delicious he smelled and the feeling of him breathing heavily on her. As if they had a mind of their own, her fingers made their way up to her lips, tracing where Klaus had hungrily grazed on them.

Deciding to put the memory out of her head, Caroline took a long shower. After that, she put on a pretty, floral dress and a pair of high wedges. She fixed her hair into her usual perfect curls and decided to go with natural-looking makeup today. She sighed as she examined herself in the mirror once more. Perfect.

Slowly, she walked to the kitchen, hoping Klaus wasn't there. Thankfully, he wasn't. She quickly grabbed a blood bag from the fridge and went to the balcony to have her form of breakfast. The blood ran velvety smooth down her throat, replenishing her thirsty veins. As she went back to the kitchen to dispose of the bag, she stopped dead in her tracks.

Klaus stood behind the counter, drinking coffee. Shirtless. _How often does he do that?_ "Good morning, love," he said with a smile. That smile dropped to a disappointed, thin line. It was obvious on her face; she didn't want to see him.

"Good morning," she said briskly. "Um, so, what are we doing today?"

Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Whatever you want to do."

His monotone caught her by surprise. "Well, that's why I'm asking you. I don't know what there is to do in Munich," she said with a small hint of an attitude.

"I'd like to see an old friend, if you don't mind. Perhaps you could stay in today, if you want."

She scoffed. "That defeats the purpose of a vacation." She made her way around the counter and grabbed a fresh banana. she peeled it roughly, causing the soft fruit to rip and fall to the ground. "Dammit!" She bent down to pick it up. As she stood up again, Klaus was facing her. He seemed curious.

"Are we really not going to talk about yesterday as if it didn't happen?" he asked.

"I don't know. Are we?" she said as she threw away the spoiled fruit.

"Are you... ashamed?" Caroline shifted as she heard the hurt in his voice. She turned around.

"I'd be lying if I said yes."

Klaus looked up at her slowly. They stood there, gazing at each other, hoping the other would say or do something.

The hybrid decided to pierce the silence. "Caroline," was all he managed. He shook his head and racked around for something to say until he felt his neck being pulled down. The familiar feeling and taste of her lips surprised him. This time, he tasted no alcohol. He was confused at first, but gave in quickly. She felt him pull her closer by her lower back, joining their groins tightly. She tugged at his blonde curls with one hand and ran the other down his muscular back. They breathed in each other's scent roughly until Klaus found his lips making their way to her neck. He turned her around and lifted her onto the counter top as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He bit her gently on the nape of her neck, causing her to moan softly. He smiled mischievously and kissed her lower... and lower... and lower...

_Ding dong!_

The two were startled and Caroline immediately jumped of the counter, fixing her dress and taming her hair. "Who's that?" she gasped.

"That would be my friend," he said huskily. Klaus flashed to his bedroom and came back in almost a second with a shirt on. He opened the door to reveal a tall, blond man.

"Did I ruin the party?" the man asked with a wide grin.


End file.
